


The Empty

by GinnyRose



Series: Post-Canon Supernatural Fix-Its Because I'm Not a Coward [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x20 fix it, Between 15x19 and 15x20, Castiel deserved better, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, Fix-It, Gen, Oneshot, Post-Canon, Sort Of, The Empty, What Might have happened to the Empty, if the writers weren't cowards, series finale spoilers, the Empty POV, the Empty just wants to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyRose/pseuds/GinnyRose
Summary: Ever since it had been woken up, the Empty just wanted to sleep. All it wanted was to fall back into unconscious. But it couldn't. Everywhere it turned, there was noise. It was loud, too loud.The Empty just wanted it to be quiet again.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline
Series: Post-Canon Supernatural Fix-Its Because I'm Not a Coward [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021288
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	The Empty

When the bomb went off, it woke everyone up. Every demon and every angel and every reaper awoken from their slumber, many with their final screams still on their lips. 

It was loud, too loud. The Empty just wanted to sleep and it couldn’t because wherever it turned, there was noise. A horrible, screeching, never-ending, unceasing noise. 

And there was a boy, an insignificant human looking boy the Empty had seen far too many times before, standing in front of it. 

The Empty loathed the boy, the boy that made it loud, the boy that woke everything up. It wanted to hurt the boy, wanted to tear him apart atom by atom but when it went to do so, it stopped. 

There was something wrong with the boy. The Empty didn’t know what, exactly, but it could feel the wrongness. It would do no good to tear the boy apart when the boy was already crumbling at the seams. Not when whatever the Empty did to the boy would come back at it, a thousand fold. 

But the Empty still seethed, still raged; and all around it, its sanctuary seethed too. 

It didn’t want to let the boy go, but it couldn’t let him stay either. The boy was too loud, the boy made it too loud. 

So when the boy struck a deal, made a promise just like many others had made promises to the Empty, it accepted it. 

Perhaps between now and the time the boy failed to deliver on his promise, the Empty would discover how to destroy the boy. 

It couldn’t sleep anyway; it would have plenty of time to plan. 

The lost angel finally fulfilled his promise and the Empty took pleasure in that, in dragging the angel into the blackened depths of its domains along with Death. It couldn’t make them sleep but that did not matter. The Empty had them and once it had the loud boy too, it could enact some plan. It would make them keep their promises, it would make them let it sleep. 

The boy returned, eventually, and he was the same but not the same and the Empty knew something in the universe had shifted. Something that was meant to be unmoved had moved; it would never go back to what it had been before. 

The boy could not - would not - put everyone back to sleep. The Empty had known he wouldn’t, he knew these people were incapable of keeping their promises. But how could it punish the boy, when the boy had become God? 

The boy gave it a solution - it would not put all the angels and the demons and reapers back to sleep; it was not fair to them, he said as though the Empty cared about fairness when all it wanted to do was _sleep._ But he would not keep the Empty awake either. 

He took the angel first. The one the Empty despised, the one it had enjoyed ripping away from the mortal man. Together, they separated the angels and the demons and the reapers. Some, they took to heaven - the Empty did not know what they did in heaven with them, did not know what they had done to heaven to make it fit for dead angels and reapers and demons, but they took them and were gone a while. 

The Empty was a little quieter then, and it didn’t mind the loss of its charges. The one angel with the annoying British voice had been so _loud_. 

The boy and the angel came back and they took more angels, demons, and reapers, this time much further south. They were the ones they considered bad - mostly, at least, the Empty was sure the angel was fond of the short one they took down with them - and whoever ruled over Hell was probably going to enjoy having a spot for them. 

It was nearly silent when they left the second time, leaving behind only a few, nearly quiet enough for the Empty to sleep. 

The angel and the boy returned; it had been a much shorter trip to hell than it had been to heaven, and the Empty had hardly noticed their absence. 

It had nearly been in a doze .

The boy approached the Empty then, and he spoke to it. He could not let the remaining ones leave. Dangerous, he called them, although the Empty did not understand how dangerous a few archangels could be. These ones, he told it, these ones the Empty needed to keep. 

These ones weren’t loud, but they were awake and that was loud enough. 

The Empty wanted to rage, wanted to tear the boy atom from atom as it had dreamed about doing before, but whereas before the boy’s power stopped it, this time sleepiness did. 

The Empty was half-asleep already and it hadn’t even noticed. 

It had to keep these remaining ones, the boy repeated, but it would be okay. The boy would put these ones to sleep and then it would be silent again. 

Then the Empty could sleep again. 

And for the first time in its consciousness, someone fulfilled their promise to the Empty. One by one, with the angel at his side, the boy put the remaining back to sleep, until there were none still conscious. 

And as the Empty reveled in the blissful silence, as sleepiness began to overtake it and it lost hold of the form it had been keeping, it found it did not loath the boy nearly as much as it thought it did. It didn’t even mind when the boy took the angel with him, the one who was most dangerous of all. 

As the two last consciences finally left its domain, the Empty finally slept. 

And dreamed of never waking up again. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am not over the series finale of Supernatural and to be honest, I will probably never forgive how dirty they did Cas and how they just... forgot about the Empty? Therefore, I decided to write this as a sort of what Jack might have done to get the Empty feeling less murderous. It's just a short piece, but I think I might make a mini-series of other fix-it, para-canonical stories that might have been part of the series finale if the writers weren't cowards (cough, Dean and Cas reunion, cough). Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
